One Roof
by krissie.taylor
Summary: Beth/Max, Sally/Jo. what happens when six officers move into a shared house.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR NAY OF IT'S CHARACTERS IN MY STORY.

One roof

Moving day

"Right thanks for being here. As most of you know there have been a few shake up's within the police standards and the way some officers live". Superintendent Heaton was hosting the briefing at six am. "So as part of a new scheme some of you will move in to test live the latest invention". As eh pressed a few buttons the screen behind him sprung to life showing a pretty impressive house.

"Six of you will move in today". John sat down signalling to Gina he was finished.

"Which six". Beth looked around the room nervously as she was pretty good at maths she predicted the super had got his wrong they were eight people in the room.

"Well PC Green, You. DC Fletcher. DS Carter. DC Masters. PC Armstrong". Max looked around clearly not expecting his name to be brought into the mix.  
"That is five". Beth replied automatically.

"Yeah I forgot Inspector Gold". With that last comment Six pairs of keys where set upon the table and slide to each of the named occupants.

"Honey i'm home". Will wrapped his arm around Beth's waist as she slapped his hands away.

"Is there something I should now". The Inspector raised her eyebrows at seeing the display between the pair.

"NO". Beth and Will replied simultaneously.

"WOW don't protest too much". Jo placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your names are on the door of your room. You'll find that it is two rooms and an en-suite connecting them. Max, Beth you two have the top floor". Max picked up his suitcase and grabbed one of Beth's aswell before mounting the stairs Beth picked up the other two and handed them to Will.

"Top floor thanks". Beth walked ahead leaving Sally giggling at the bottom.

"Anyway. Sally, Jo you'll two will take the middle". The girls smiled at each other before grabbing theirs.

"That leaves me and Will. Sally you want to tell him". The Inspector had a devilish smile.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES.

One Roof.

Settling in.

"Right this is is". Max turned to face Beth but ended up with Will. Will just lifted up Beth's suitcases and Max understood.

"What? I'm a girl I couldn't of carried them up all three flights". Beth's look of mock horror didn't get much sympathy from the lads.

"what's the betting she'll carry up her shoe bags all by herself". Max laughed before taking one room opposite the other.

"Come on William". The Inspector was holding up her bags. "What you can take Beth's up[ and not mine".

"No mam". Will sighed lightly before grabbing the bags.

"Which one do you want?". Will decided to play it polite.

"The biggest". Gina checked out both before deciding on the second.

"Great this is going to be fun". Will heard Beth giggling from two floor above a slight smile crossed her face.

"So there is absolutely nothing between you both". Gina was back out.

"No she's like a sister to me, it's just sometimes I see Emma in her, The fun, flirty side you know". Will walked quickly into his room.

"Beth i'm being serious". Max laughed sat on her bed.

"So am I, you can't honestly restrict my bathroom time to twenty minutes". Beth looked horrified by the thought.

"I just have". Max laughed walking out of the room into his own.

"Fine, then you can use Sally's and Jo's then". Beth smiled before walking over to Max side of the bathroom closing the door and locking it with the key he was given.

"Beth, you can't do that". Max followed her out of the room.

"I just have". Beth giggled loudly as Max made a grab for her.

"Give it back and I won't hurt you". Max smiled lightly raising his eyebrows.

"Oh you wouldn't dare". Beth moved closer to him putting the key in her pocket.

"Don't tempt me". Max stepped closer.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OT ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS..... BUT MAX WILL BE MINE.

One roof.

Max could feel Beth's breathe on his face as he slid a hand up her leg. Beth moved her face closer to his.

"Try again DS Carter". Beth took the key and placed it down her bra.

"Oh I will". Max kissed down her neck, before Beth ran her hands up his back. Max loved the feeling she was stirring inside of him. Max wanted her in the worst possible way. Beth knew what she had to do.

"There you go". Beth handed him back the key and he threw it on his bed. Max began kissing her neck again. Beth slwoly brought her hands round to his front and started to unbutton his shirt slowly taking each on as sow as she could before running her hands down his stomach and under the waistband of his trousers.

"Beth". Max moaned her name as she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Yes". Beth slowly moved back allowing him to undo her belt.

"I want you now". Max growled into her ear.

"Good things come to those who wait, so if you'll excuse me I have to unpack". Beth turned to walk out of the room but not before picking up her belt. "This you can keep". Max sighed and slummed on the bed in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

One roof.

Max went downstairs early the next morning after a restless night sleep thinking and dreaming about Beth. It didn't help that this morning she took a shower leaving the door wide open just for Max to enjoy and it took all of it's will power not to go in there and ravish her.

"Morning". Beth smiled at him across the table running her foot up his leg.

"Morning". Max nearly choked drinking his juice as her hand made contact with his groin.

"Did you sleep well?". Beth was keeping up the pretence.

"No I think it might take a while for me to settle in this room". Max smiled back at her.

"OK then". Beth giggled into her weetabix. "I'm going to get ready". Beth left the room.

"Don't tale forever in the bathroom". Max shouted after her.

"There's nothing you can do about it if you do". Beth hollered back.

"Oh there is". Max stood up grabbing his toast that he just put in.

"Beth". Max ran up the stairs.

"Yes Max". Beth pulled him into her room. Max said nothing just pulled her in a kissed her passionately.

"God I want you". Max murmured into her ear whilst she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Then take me". Beth replied huskily.

"Beth. I need to borrow your straighteners". Sally walked in and glanced around the room walking back out again.

"You will never guess what I ust walked in on". Sally was back in her room about to tell Jo.

"Sally I need you r opinion on this top, Morning Jo". Beth walked in smiling.

"Sure. I'll tell you when I get back". Sally followed Beth back into her room.

"You cannot tell anyone about this". Max stood up from the bottom of Beth's bed.

"I had no intentions of telling anyone". Sally looked horrified by the thought.

"Good. Then here is my straighteners". Beth handing them over like they were talking about lending a dress.

"Thanks". Sally smiled glad to get out of the room.  
"That was close". Max stood up pulling Beth close to him and kissed him deeply.

"Yeah too close". Beth pulled back turning away from him.

"Beth come on". Max turned her to face him. Beth kissed him back she couldn't help herself.

"Will. Get out". Gina banged on the door downstairs.

"I'm showering". Will shouted back.  
"For thirty minutes hurry up". Gina had a good mind to kick the door down.

"I'm going as fast as I can". Will stormed out of the bathroom.

"Thank you". Gina slipped into the bathroom and locked the door smiling.

"God she is annoying". Will sat on the bottom of Beth's bed.

"She meaning Gina". Beth was sat at the table applying her make-up.

"Yeah I know she is our Inspector and I know I should respect her but my god". Will feel back on the bed sighing in frustration. Beth laughed wow they had lived her for two days and already things were getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS IN MY STORY.

One roof.

"Will". Gina shouted up the stairs.

"what does she want now?". Will flung his legs of the bed.

"You won't know until you ask". Beth wiped her hands over the bed to move out the creases.

"don't you start as well". Will shot her evils laughing to himself whilst Beth tried her best to look annoyed.

"So we have the day of". Max walked through the bathroom into her room.

"Really cos I have a feeling we are going to be very busy". Following a sound on the stairs Beth led Max top the bathroom where she locked both doors from the inside.

"Beth Green are you insinuating that we go for it in the bathroom". Max wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well if you don't want we don't have to". Beth stepped back.

"I didn't say that". Max lifted her shirt over her head. As Beth undid his shirt.

"Right time to go". Gina followed Will out of the door with a shopping list.

"Why can't someone go?". Will winged as he got in the car.

"You know this is like having children". Gina slammed the car door trying to drown out an irate Will.

"There are four other people in the house but no we have to go". Will started up the car and pouted.

"Will give it a rest". Gina checked her make up in the mirror before checking her phone.

"It's my only day off". Will was still wining as they reached sainsbury's.

"Will i'm warning yo. Stop Now". Gina slammed the door and walked of to get a trolley.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

One roof.

"BETH. BETH". Max had seen her collapse in Will's arms.

"What the hell did you do?". Max picked Beth up carried her to the sofa.

"I didn't mean to". Will was looking on shocked as Sally was on the phone to the paramedics.

"But you did". Sally was crying as she instructed Max to check her pulse.

"Yeah she's breathing". Max was worried but tried not to show it until Gina told him to move away and she would take care of Beth.

"I'm sorry Max" Will looked at the older man and Max didn't trust himself to answer he knew Beth and Will were good friends and he didn't want to day anything to jeopardise his relationship with Beth or her friendship with Will.

"Just stay away from me". Max stormed out of the room and up to Beth's closely followed by Jo.

"Maybe you should pack some things for her, by the sounds of things they are going to take her to the hospital". Jo had been watching Max pace around Beth's room for ten minutes in which time the paramedics had arrived and Beth was still unconscious.

"Yeah I will do". Max went to the wardrobes to try and find something to put things in. Max clocked the pictures covering her wardrobe doors. Smiling he took one of them off, it was off her and Will at a picnic.

"That is my favourite". Max spun upon hearing the voice.


	7. Chapter 7

One roof.

"I mean it Max I am sorry, I was tickling her and she feel into the cupboard door if I 'd have known I would never of but her in danger". Will didn't know if he was doing the right thing talking to Max.

"I know Will" Max side stepped him getting one of Beth's weekender bags out of the wardrobe.  
"Max please". Max lost it he turned around punching Will straight in the face. Will staggered back against the wardrobe. Max regretted what he did as soon as he had done it.

"i deserve that". Will stood up and walked out of the room as Max sat down on the bed. The thing that had got Max so angry was that they were no pictures of him and Beth. If he had lost her he wouldn't remember that picture like Will could remember back to the day they were so happy. Max laid back and closed his eyes and for a second felt like he was looking into hers. As he sat up Max reached for the bag and began placing the usual stuff you place in a bag for a weekend away in his mind planning a weekend away with Beth, Max felt weird going through he underwear draw but knew he had to and couldn't help imagining Beth in some of the more sexy ones. Max smiled as he went over for pyjamas and her phone charger as he reached for it, he realised it was still attached and pulled out her phone as well as it lit up Max's eyes rested on Beth's screen cover a picture of them Max knew he was asleep and Beth had her eyes closed as well but he could still make out the smile on her face.

"Thank you". Beth came over and took the phone from him. Max pulled her in close and kissed he gently on the lips.

"MAX". Jo's voice rung around his head as his eyes snapped open he had Beth's phone in his hand but gone was the picture of the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

One roof.

Max ran a hand through his hair all this sitting and waiting was killing him how long would it take for Beth to be checked over .

"How is she?" Max jumped up the second the doctor exited the room.

"She is stable and however she has concussion". The doctor smiled at Max.

"But she is going to be ok". The doctor put a reassuring hand on Max's arm.

"she'll be fine". The doctor held the door open for Max to go in. Max picked up the bag and went inside the room. Beth looked like an angel he hair fanned out around her face. Max smiled as he placed the bag on the bottom of her bed. And taking the seat next to her bed.

"Is she ok?". Will looked in checking on Beth.

"Any change?" Will didn't want to intrude but he needed to know. Max looked up not seeing Will enter the room.

"No she is still unconscious". Max held her hand tightly willing her to wake up.

"I really am sorry". Will came over to where Max was stood.

"I know you are, it was a shock seeing her like that it is all". Max looked at him.

"I'm just going to get coffee will you stay with her". Max grabbed his jacket from behind the chair and strode to the door. Will took his place next to Beth and took up her hand,

"Beth if you can hear me i am sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt". Will didn't notice Sally come in and put her hand on his shoulder resting her head on top of his.

"I never meant to hurt her Sally, she was running and i was chasing and tickling as she feel and". Will stopped and turned into Sally.

"I never meant to". Will was crying now.

"We know Will. We know" Sally was shocked by the way Will was acting.

"She'll be fine she is stronger than any of us give her credit for". The inspector had joined her officers.

"I hope so". Max was back.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: THIS IS THE END I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT.

One Roof.

As the officers waited outside the room for some kind of new Will reflected back tot this time a year again once again waiting for news about Beth yet this time it was different instead of worrying for her life he was worrying about her bringing a life. Max had got with Beth and told her how he felt after she woke up and luckily she had told Will it wasn't his fault she was messing around to.

Nine months ago.

"Max". Beth nudged him awake it was thundering and lightening outside.

"Beth it is two am i love you and all but go to sleep". Max rolled over to hold her.

"Did you just say you love me?" Max was awake immediately.

"yeah i think i did". Max leaned down and kissed her. Beth moaned at the contact. Beth knew this was it she wanted Max and couldn't wait any longer.

"Take me Max i need you, all of you". Beth whispered seductively in his ear as shivers ran down his spin.

"People are sleeping downstairs". Max was a little afraid.

"Yeah but we are awake.". Beth slid her hand up his naked torso and back down raking her nails knowing this would drive him wild. Beth and Max had done a lot of things together apart from sex. Tonight though it was decided was the night.

Six months ago

"Beth come on get up". Max shook her gently.

"Go away I'm tired". As soon as Beth had said it she leap to her feet into the bathroom she shared where she emptied her stomach. Max stood behind her worried this was the second day she had been sick.

"Beth maybe you should go to the doctor". Max was worried

"Maybe you shoujd, of stayed away". Beth snapped back.

"Oh great it's that tiome of the month". Max walked away.

"No it's not that is the problem". Beth snapped after him.  
"What" Max spun round.

"I'm pregnant Max that is the problem". Beth slammed the door in his face and threw up again unluckily she forgot to lock it and there was Max again this time rubbing her back.

Four moths ago.

"So do you want to know". Beth nodded as the sonographer rubbed the machine along her slight bumped stomach.

"A girl". Max said the same time as the nurse. Beth could only smile and kiss him.


End file.
